To Teach Atton to Dance
by Achalys
Summary: [One Shot] Atton asks Mira to teach him how to dance so he can impress the Exile, but maybe he wanted to impress someone else... slight MiraxAtton [LSFexile]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except True Stille.

**Summary: ** Atton asks Mira to teach him how to dance so he can impress the Exile, but maybe he wanted to impress someone else... slight MiraxAtton LSFexile

" Quick! Mira, I need you to teach me how to dance!"

Mira was about to put the last card in her card castle into place when Atton stormed in and made her jump, knocking over all the cards. She clenched her fists. She had been working on that for about two hours, only to have it knocked over by Atton. ' Must...Resist...urge to...kill' She told herself through clenched teeth.

" Come on, Mira! I need lessons now!" Atton slammed his fists on the table, making it shake. Mira took control of herself and asked, " Why the heck do YOU of all people need lessons?!" then she added, " And why ask me?! Ask True or someone who really CAN dance!"

She waved him away, but he just ran a hand through his hair. " That's just it!" He looked mad, and Mira didn't need her newly found force powers to figure that out. He looked mad and nervous.

" I need you to teach me how to dance so I won't humiliate myself in front of True!" He sat down in a chair next to her, and she burst out laughing. " You can't be serious!... You are?..." She chuckled to herself.

"OK, but my help comes with a price."

She refused everything he offered. No to pazzak cards, no to crystals, no to credits. No, there was only one thing Mira would settle for...

" When we get to Nar Shadda, I want you to dance what I will teach you, in the street, with only your underwear on."

Mira set her price while shuffling her deck of cards. An evil smile played across her face, "Deal?"

Atton's expression didn't change as much as she had hoped it would, but the tone of his voice made up for it. " No! That defeats the purpose!" He sounded annoyed. " I didn't say True had to BE there..." Mira finished shuffling and set the deck down to look at him. She still had the same smile as before. She loved doing this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

" OK, now, dancing is simple. All you need to do with this dance is move with the flow... Of course, with some dances, you actually have to learn steps, but we NORMAL people don't do that." Atton and Mira were in an open field. The tall gold grass had a calming affect that seemed to be putting Atton at least somewhat at ease.

Mira started dancing, not twirling, or trying to sell her body, mind you. She just swayed with the wind, almost as if she was connected to the grass. Atton wasn't impressed.

" OK, great. Sway with the wind. Got it."

Atton dancing was as far from what Mira had just done as you can get without being a tree. Mira couldn't help but laugh. " No, you're doing it all wrong." She stopped laughing when he gave her a threatening glance, although she still had a goofy grin on her face.

" Look, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not a girl. I don't twirl."

" I WASN'T twirling. I was dancing."

Atton tried it again, only to look more goofy than the last time. Mira frowned, thinking. He was defiantly not a dancer at heart, but maybe she should try something more in his range...

"Try this, Atton." Mira cleared her throat.

" Think of how the force moves through you-"

"What? Are you trying to be my teacher, too?" Atton crossed his arms. He didn't liked being bossed around. He was in control of him, and everyone else needed to know that.

Mira put her hands on her hips, " Yes. I'm teaching you to dance. Now shut up and listen..." She cleared her throat again.

"Think of how the force moves through you, and how it carries you. Feel it? Good. Feel how the ocean carries you, much like the force. Now, in dancing all you have to do is let the music carries you like the ocean, or the force..."

She started dancing again. Atton just stared for a second, but started to dance. He didn't dance like Mira, but he danced well. " Good!" Mira exclaimed. She was a better teacher than she thought...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

They practiced and practiced, until it started to get dark. " OK, I need beauty sleep. Lets call it a night." Mira said, and started back towards the _Ebon Hawk_.

" Uhh... thanks."

It was barely audible, and if Mira actually heard it, she gave no sign.

Right before they boarded the _Ebon Hawk_, Mira spun around towards Atton. " If you tell ANYONE that I helped you..." She warned him. "Relax, sweetheart, I won't tell anybody."

Mira smiled in spite of herself and patted him on the shoulder. " Good boy." She said teasingly, as if he was a puppy. Atton rolled his eyes, but was suprised at how his skin tingled when she touched him. Mira turned back around and headed into the ship.

'Well...' He thought to himself, ' THAT was interesting...' Maybe True wasn't the one he wanted to impress...

**The End**


End file.
